


[fgo]风车野狗

by FriverAlter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriverAlter/pseuds/FriverAlter
Summary: 王后、骑士、奶油爆米花和粉色涂装摩托车
Kudos: 1





	[fgo]风车野狗

**Author's Note:**

> ·玛丽&莫德雷德，非cp向
> 
> ·夏日泳装活动后的故事

骑士和王后，不仅会让人浮想联翩，更会唤起莫德雷德某些不快的回忆。

她后腰贴着栏杆，伸了个懒腰，裹胸下白皙结实的小腹先是紧绷而后舒张，线条像猎豹般有力而优美。玛丽·安托瓦内特还没有走远，回过头来笑眯眯地摆了摆手，那意思是“在这里等我一下就好”。她还是那身度假的打扮，傍晚河滩边的风扬长而过，穿过蓬松的白色连衣裙，带起裙摆和两束缀着海星与贝壳的亮灰长马尾，一齐飘扬在风中。

也亏得风不算太大，不然那顶浮夸的大草帽就要飞了。

那场景一定很有趣，自己可不会去帮她追，莫德雷德坏心眼地想——不，开玩笑的，拿人手短，吃人嘴软的道理她还是知道的，三流骑士也有三流骑士的原则。她们两姑且算同事，虽说从前和她一起干活的人没几个落得好下场，管人家叫“同事”怪晦气的，但她八成也不会遭遇比生前那些更倒霉的事情了。

漫长的夏日之旅总该结束了，御主让她们在回到迦勒底之前散散心，怎么就配出了玛丽和她这个神奇组合，莫德雷德不得而知，但是比起痴病上脑的火辣蛇女、胸前顶着蜜瓜的海盗二人组和一心展示魅力的野兽……抑或是父王，这安排恰当好处。

哪怕换一百套衣服，十八个职阶，莫德雷德还是会在面对她时，抱上冲浪板夺路而逃，有些事情就和她借来后永久保留的王剑与冲浪板一样，一开始就是错的。

玛丽却不管这么多，虽然被赋予了现代知识，可迦勒底外只有皑皑白雪，难得有一次游览现代文明的机会，爱好玩乐的王后怎会错过。

“喂，你不换衣服吗？”刚被拉过来的莫德雷德却不打算配合她，两手在脑后交叉，“先说好了，我可不陪你逛什么服装店。虽然御主把我们两分在一起，到商业街就自动解散。”

“我想……可能不行哦？”玛丽笑容变得更大了些，裙摆随着她的动作荡开一个弧度，“因为御主把经费全都给我了，如果你什么也不买的话，那倒是可以。”

“哈？！那在这里打败你，把钱全都抢走就好了吧！”

炸毛的冲浪骑士还在上蹿下跳，一大股水花以白虹贯日的气势出人意料地从背后袭来，从头到脚淋了个底朝天，莫德雷德一个激灵，原地蹦了起来，骂骂咧咧地转过头去时，和手持水枪，以风纪委员制裁不良般的气势，居高临下地看着她的阿尔托莉雅来了个脸对脸。

为什么今天的父王看起来有点矮？

莫德雷德眨巴眨巴眼睛，还没反应过来又挨了一道水枪枪子。

“下次做坏事的时候，麻烦记得离开我的辖区。”

“我明明连冲浪板都没带啊！可恶的父王！”

莫德雷德抓着玛丽落荒而逃，而玛丽笑眯眯地回过头去，向泳装的骑士王眨了眨眼睛。

“呼啊……跑到这里应该就没有问题了吧。”

本着“离家出走要记得带上老爸的钱包”的原则，莫德雷德一路死死地攥着玛丽的手。趁她蹲在角落喘气的空档，玛丽把手背反过来看了看，明明很用力，却没留下任何痕迹。把裙子折成三折，确保蹲下时不会走光，玛丽学着莫德雷德的样子在她旁边蹲下，托着脸看她：“莫德雷德这身便服很好看哦。”

她们蹲在商业街旁某条阴暗小巷里，盛夏正午的阳光也只是照亮地面，没有带来灼热感。莫德雷德一路狂奔，闻言，没好气地低头看自己，大滴的汗水从脖颈流到裹胸里，所幸红色夹克挡着，不然该走光了，虽说走光她也不在意，但是如果被当做女人色眯眯看着，会让她忍不住想杀掉那些人。不在意尘土，她干脆一屁股坐到地上，屈着一条腿，这才知道为什么刚才会觉得父王比自己矮上一些：今天她穿着厚底的黑色铆钉靴。

“谢了，我也觉得自己品味相当好。”脱下夹克往肩上一甩，莫德雷德回望向玛丽，“其实你这一身……也蛮好看的，虽说怎么看都像是度假的，不像是逛街的。总之，不逛服装店。”

“好呀。”玛丽点点头，“不过，在走之前，你得帮我个忙。”

“你先说，我再看看答不答应你。”

“站起来的时候拉我一把，实在蹲太久了，脚有点麻。”

没想到她会这么说，莫德雷德睁大了眼睛，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来：“什么嘛，刚才跟我跑过来的时候明明连大气都没有喘一下。手给我——”

一手撑着地面起身，莫德雷德向玛丽伸出了另一只手，毫不温柔地把尘埃中的王后一把拉了起来。虽然还是一点都不疼就是了，玛丽把手背回身后。

红夹克、白裹胸，蓝色破洞牛仔短裤，黑色铆钉厚底短靴，玛丽没有问起从亚瑟王传说里来的莫德雷德为什么出门就自然地换上这身打扮，莫德雷德也乐得她不去逛服装店，殊不知法兰西末代王后如今最不在意的就是衣着。

不知名的东洋都市的商业街上人来人往，尽管烈日当空，也比不上沿街玩乐的人们热情高涨。刚走没两步，玛丽就被杂志街拍的工作人员拦住了，向来都是被他们邀请的路人感到兴奋，而这位摄影师今天不知道怎么的，竟觉得能与她对话是自己的荣耀。莫德雷德趴在街边橱窗上，对着堆积成山的焦糖色爆米花流口水，浑然不顾玛丽和她身后那些已经被指挥着开始齐唱“Vive la France”的人们。

“你想要爆米花吗？”

“对啊，看起来很好吃的样子！”

扎着金色短马尾的少女眼神发亮地看向她，身后仿佛有看不见的尾巴在摇摆，玛丽忍不住笑了起来，牵过她的手：“那就去排队吧。”

爆米花店意外地受欢迎，排队的人们排出门外还绕了一圈，只是前进的速度也相当快。莫德雷德不住地甩着手腕，纠结自己竟然就这么乖乖地让她牵着走了，简直像只哈巴狗，玛丽没有理会她的纠结，自顾自地轻声哼唱着歌曲，突然反应过来，又拍了拍莫德雷德：“在想什么呢？想要什么味的？”

奶酪味、芝士味、抹茶味……一眼扫到一个松露味，诧异于竟然有人拿这玩意做爆米花，莫德雷德看了看歪着脑袋等她回答的玛丽，她应该是对爆米花不感兴趣，只是为了陪自己才来的：“那就要份松露味的吧。”

“松露味？”玛丽试探性地问，“你知道松露味爆米花是什么味道吗？”

“当然不知道啊，只不过……是要我们两一起吃吧。”莫德雷德心虚地扭开头，“奶油味这种看电影才会吃的爆米花不适合你这种贵族啦！”

“是吗……那，麻烦要一份奶油味的，型号？中份的就好。”

“诶？”

莫德雷德这才发现，她们两已经站在了队伍最前端，趁着她撇开脑袋的功夫，玛丽已经笑眯眯地付好了钱，工作人员爽朗地应了一声“好咧！”，手里的小铲子在爆米花堆里铲起一大铲散发着香甜奶油气息的金黄色爆米花，哗啦啦倒进棕色纸袋里。

“你这家伙，居然敢戏弄我……唔……别以为给我吃的就会原谅你……”

“好啦好啦，那边有一家卖墨西哥鸡肉卷的，要过去尝尝吗？”

“要！” 

一开始玛丽要提东西的时候，莫德雷德不假思索地抢到自己手里：“你的手臂一点肉都没有，还想提东西？想要什么和我说。”忽略掉那些袋子里装的其实是各式各样的小吃的话，俨然是一位为女士服务的当代骑士。

从街头吃到街尾，玛丽偷偷看了一眼莫德雷德的小腹，平整结实，不由得对她是亚瑟王的唯一正统继承人这件事产生了新的认识。

只是这会不知道为什么，莫德雷德又趴在了橱窗上，用手轻轻压了压草帽，玛丽也跟着走上前去，双手贴在玻璃上，和她一起看着橱窗里那辆摩托车。黑色和银色为主色调，高高的座位曲线贴合着整个厚重宽大的车身，呈现同样完美的流线型。

“我一直，一直很想要一辆摩托车。”

玛丽读懂了莫德雷德转身离开了橱窗前那句无声自语：就像父王那样。

沿着夕阳下落的方向，莫德雷德一路晃到了河滩边。

“我有一个好消息，和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”

“当然是坏消息啊。”

“我们两的经费快要用完了。”

“哈？算了，反正也快回去了。那好消息呢？”

“好消息是……我还要再去买点东西。”

“这算哪门子好消息啊。”莫德雷德抓抓头发，“刚才在那边怎么不说？要我陪你过去吗？”

“不用啦。”玛丽摇摇头，“我一会就回来。”

莫德雷德靠在栏杆上吹口哨，不怎么熟练，稀里哗啦的漏着风，吹得路人尿意四起。她混不在意地看着路人加快了回家的脚步，随着口哨声，一只大狗带着几只小狗跑过去了，晚风中毛茸茸的四肢自在地摆动着，那是只有野狗才懂的快活。

吹口哨这事还是和某个大叔学的，尽管那只是一个朦胧而遥远的梦境里的存在，只是这么想着，那边那个牵着女儿走过去的人，为什么看起来这么面熟呢，一脸疤痕，长得就不像什么好人，穿得怪里怪气，笑得更是傻，受不了。

注视着梦境中的人离去的背影，直到他们完全消失在拐角，莫德雷德这才转过头去，又掏出一块口香糖嚼起来，犹如嚼蜡。

“喂，你……”

终于从思绪中脱出，夕阳已经只余微光，带着热气的风也终于沉淀成了舒适的晚风，而莫德雷德也终于等到了艰难地推着摩托车，向她走过来的玛丽·安托瓦内特，她吃惊地张大了嘴巴，喉头不自觉地动了一下，咕咚一声把口香糖整块咽了下去。

“你，你这家伙……”毫不犹豫地接过把手，再咔哒一声把摩托稳稳停住，莫德雷德吃惊得可以再吞下一打口香糖，“……不是说咱们已经没钱了吗？”

“啊，对呀。”累得不轻的玛丽也不住地喘着气，却一如既往地微笑着，“所以这是租的。”

“难怪，这可真是……丑死了。”

造型十分炫酷的机车却是粉黑相间的涂装，而且不知道为什么看起来居然有种隐隐的眼熟感，莫德雷德嫌弃地看着这辆车，却无法否认，有什么冲动在手心里蠢蠢欲动，呼唤着她，嘴上还不服软：“明明是rider，你就不能骑过来吗？”

“说什么呢，我现在可不是rider啊。”少女王后的笑容灿烂至极，仿佛这个夏夜升起的第一颗星辰，“那么，骑士大人，我有没有这个荣幸，邀请你带我去兜风呢？”

“啧，这种话，应该由我来说才对啊。”翻身跨上了车座，莫德雷德向她伸出自己的手，“上来吧，王后大人。”

END

风车，堂吉诃德的骑士精神

我好喜欢小莫和狮子劫大叔，打完泳装就想写的，然后一万年过去了


End file.
